Triple Threat: From Future To Past
by Demonic Hazen
Summary: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fanfiction.


div class="post_title" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-size: 36px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px 20px; border: 0px; font-family: Gibson, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 42px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Prologue: Crisis City/div  
div class="post_body" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-size: 14px; margin: 0px; padding: 2px 20px 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6000003814697px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; color: #444444;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Crisis City, what was once a beautiful and thriving place now lay in ruins. Buildings were left abandoned and decaying, and bits of rock and debris littered the streets below. Power lines stood at an akward angle and sparked with electricity that ran to another city or town. That no one bothered to turn off./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"The walls of a skyscraper still left standing shook as a door slammed wide open. From the rubble emerged a blue male hedgehog. He wore a uniform that once identified himself as a cop. The amber glass on his helmet was cracked and his clothes were tattered./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Silver! I found sunlight!" He called into the darkness behind him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Just then, another male hedgehog appeared from the broken down building. He was younger than his friend. Silver fur covered his body except for his white fluffy chest and neck. Silver raised his hand to shield his golden eyes from the blinding sun./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;""Its over! Iblis has been destroyed!" Silver cheered in victory. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /"But this city I'm afraid will never be the same as it once was." Replied the blue hedgehog. He seemed to have a hint of sadness in his voice. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maybe we can rebuild it!" Cried Silver, "C'mon, Zonic! Let's go find survivers!"/p  
/div


End file.
